


Wear Me Out

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony are alone together for the first time after having a big argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear Me Out

Ian sighed as the last of the crew members filed out of the house, letting the door swing shut behind them. As soon as they were all gone, Ian finally allowed the forced smile to vanish from his face. Last night he and Anthony had gotten into the biggest fight of their relationship so far, and they still hadn't made up; it was a struggle just to be civil with one another in front of the crew. He hoped it wouldn't show too much in the video if they edited it right. With another sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair, preparing for another night of sleeping alone in his old bed.  
  
He'd no sooner turned away from the closed door when a huge weight crashed into him, slamming him back against the wall. He cried out in surprise and pain as Anthony pressed up against him, teeth biting down hard on his neck, hard enough to leave bruises.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ian cried angrily, trying to shove Anthony away. But Anthony was stronger than he was; his hands gripped Ian's wrists tightly, pinning them back against the wall.  
  
"Get off!" Ian protested, but his breath hitched on the last word as Anthony licked the skin just below his earlobe.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Anthony breathed into Ian's ear, and there was just a hint of a growl in his tone. Ian felt his cock twitching despite himself. Anthony was so hot when he was angry.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of rage seared through Ian's mind, fury that Anthony could make him feel this way even while Ian was still mad at him from last night. He wrenched one arm free of Anthony's grasp and grabbed onto Anthony's hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck. Anthony barely had time to let out a surprised gasp before Ian attacked the skin just under his jaw line, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. He smirked as Anthony let out a breathless moan.  
  
"You want to fuck me?" Ian murmured, tightening his grip on Anthony's hair. "Suck my cock first."  
  
"Fuck you," Anthony growled.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Ian released Anthony's hair and stepped out of his grasp. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He walked off in the direction of the hallway, not stopping to look back.  
  
He'd barely made it to the dining room before Anthony's hand closed around his wrist and spun him around, the other hand grabbing the back of Ian's neck and pulling him into a rough kiss. Their teeth clashed together, tongues battling fiercely. Ian had to stifle a moan as Anthony's cock rubbed against his own; they were both completely hard.  
  
"Ian," Anthony started to murmur, but Ian cut him off by biting down hard on his lip. He was darkly pleased when he tasted blood.  
  
"Don't fucking talk," Ian ordered. "Just get on your knees."  
  
Anthony looked like he was biting back a retort, but he obliged with nothing but a heated glare, dropping down onto his knees in front of Ian. Ian ripped open his own pants, too impatient to wait for Anthony, and pulled out his hard cock.  
  
"Suck it," he murmured, his voice thick with arousal. Anthony muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like another 'fuck you', but he grudgingly obeyed. He slid his mouth over the entirety of Ian's length, not bothering to tease him, and wrapped one hand around the base.   
  
"Fuck yes," Ian breathed as Anthony began to suck, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue in a furious rhythm. Ian's head tipped back in pleasure, and he grabbed on to Anthony's hair once again, forcing him deeper onto his cock until he felt Anthony gag. Anthony's hand left the base of Ian's cock to grab his hips and slam them back against the wall, stopping him from thrusting. Ian knew he would have bruises on his hips tomorrow, and the thought only fueled his rage-induced arousal.  
  
"Suck harder," Ian said through gritted teeth. Anthony's fingernails dug into his hips for a brief second before he let Ian's cock slip from his mouth and stood up.  
  
"Fuck this," Anthony said. "Get on your hands and knees."  
  
"I wasn't fini –"  
  
"I don't fucking care. Either you let me fuck you or you're not getting anything."  
  
Their eyes met in a heated stare for several seconds before Ian nodded stiffly. "Fine."  
  
He kicked off his pants and boxers and assumed the requested position on the floor, with the help of a firm shove from Anthony. Anthony didn't even bother to take his jeans off; he simply shoved them down around his thighs as he positioned himself behind Ian. Ian heard the sound of Anthony spitting into his palm as he coated his dick with saliva. Ian sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth, hurriedly reaching behind to stretch himself. The minute he removed his fingers, Anthony pushed inside.  
  
Ian moaned aloud at the feeling of the familiar burning pleasure. Anthony was far from gentle. He immediately started up a rhythm, thrusting in fast and deep, but in Ian's state of furious arousal, he barely felt the pain. Anthony's cock struck his prostate, and Ian arched his back, rocking his hips back against Anthony.  
  
"You like that?" Anthony breathed, and maybe Ian was imagining things, but some of the anger seemed to be gone from his voice.  
  
"Harder," Ian gritted out, and this time Anthony obliged; he picked up the pace, hands grasping Ian's hips firmly as he pounded into his ass.  
  
"Oh fuck," Ian moaned, throwing his head back as Anthony struck his spot over and over. It was by far the roughest sex they'd ever had, but the pleasure was so intense that Ian could hardly stand it.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Ian," Anthony gasped as Ian's muscles tightened involuntarily after a particularly hard thrust. "You feel so fucking good." Without warning, he leaned down to grasp Ian's cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Oh God, Ant," Ian gasped, trying simultaneously to thrust into Anthony's hand and push back onto his cock. The feeling was pushing him closer to the edge; his entire body was beginning to convulse with spasms of pleasure. "Anthony, I'm going to c-come, holy fuck!"   
  
He threw his head back and let out a loud moan as white-hot pleasure exploded through his body, and he came harder than he'd thought possible, coating Anthony's hand and the floor beneath him in come. It only took one more thrust for Anthony to come inside him, teeth biting down hard on Ian's shoulder to stifle his moans.  
  
The moment Anthony pulled out, they both collapsed to the floor, clinging to each other tightly. Ian found that all his anger had disappeared. He brushed Anthony's sweaty bangs away from his eyes, kissing him softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Me too," Anthony replied, hugging him tightly. "Hey, I know we're supposed to be editing tonight, but do you want to skip that and have a movie night instead? We could order a pizza and eat it in bed." He smiled hopefully.  
  
Ian smiled back. "That sounds great." He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly. He definitely wasn't going to be able to sit properly for the next day or so. Anthony must have noticed, because a guilty expression appeared on his face.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Ian grinned. "If fighting leads to sex like that, maybe we should argue more often."  
  
Anthony rolled his eyes. "Dumbass. Go get in the shower. I'll call the pizza place and then I'll be right there."  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever." Ian laughed. "Hey, Ant?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ian blushed slightly. "I love you."  
  
It was the first time he'd ever actually said it, despite the fact that he'd felt that way for months. He hoped it wasn't too soon.  
  
However, Anthony just smiled. "I love you too, Ian." He reached out and pulled Ian in for another kiss. When they pulled away, they were both grinning.   
  
"I'll order the pizza now," Anthony said, kissing Ian's cheek. "Go get the shower ready."  
  
"You'd better order a large!" Ian called over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom. "That sex made me hungry as fuck."  
  
"I'll order two larges," Anthony called back. "Knowing you, you'll eat one all by yourself, fatass."  
  
Ian grinned to himself as he turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. A shower, a pizza, and some cuddling with his gorgeous boyfriend was exactly what he needed right now.


End file.
